Inusual
by Lils White
Summary: No es que Lily esperara que una cita con Potter fuera normal, pero desde luego, que acabara saliéndose de quicio de esa forma no entraba en sus planes.


**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un grupo de amigos que no paraban de meterse en líos y se ponían motes para identificarse? ¿Una pelirroja de ojos verdes con muy mal genio o un Slytherin de pelo grasiento al que le encantaban las artes oscuras? Es normal, los creo J.K. Rowling y le pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>Inusual<strong>

_La está besando._

_Por un momento, se queda quieta mientras siente cómo sus labios presionan con fuerza contra su boca. Después cierra los ojos y le pone las manos en los hombros. Él sonríe en el beso._

* * *

><p>Las gotas golpean con fuerza sobre la calzada, y Lily apresura el paso, con el pelo chorreante sobre los hombros. Odia la lluvia. Prefiere que el sol brille en el cielo y el calor le abrase la piel.<p>

Está claro que ese no es un buen día para tener una cita. Y mucho menos para tener la _cita más esperada en toda la historia de Hogwarts_, según Mary. Lily gruñe y se recrimina mentalmente el haber aceptado tener una cita con Potter. ¡Con Potter! Ella, que lleva desde cuarto rechazando sus intentos de ligar, y lo ha tachado de idiota e inmaduro. Ella, que se supone que es inteligente y se atiene a lo que dice. Sí, decididamente, aquello no es más que una estúpida locura temporal (más vale; Lily espera que no sea permanente).

Porque, de hecho, son muy diferentes. Y la verdad es que Lily no comprende por qué Potter sigue insistiendo en salir con ella, cuando lo único que han hecho desde que se conocen es discutir.

Él no sabe quién es John Lennon, y jamás ha escuchado a los Beatles. Y ella odia su estúpida música que no tiene música y la letra la componen un montón de palabras malsonantes. Él se dedica a chinchar a cualquiera que se pusiera ante sus narices, a gastar bromas y a gritar por los pasillos; ella es la alumna perfecta y jamás ha cometido una falta. No comparten gustos musicales, y sus personalidades no tienen nada en común. A James no le gusta leer, y ella odia el riesgo, cosa que a él le vuelve loco. A Lily no le gusta que se despeine el pelo cada dos por tres, ni que se pase el día entero hablando de quidditich y tías buenas, y él detesta que Lily le grite por todo. Ella odia el alcohol y el olor a escoba nueva, y James le tiene manía (ha llegado a alegar ante los profesores que es una alergia grave) a estudiar. A Lily le molestan todas y cada una de las sonrisas de conquistador que James no para de esbozar, y él no soporta que ella le ponga pegas a todo.

Y aún siendo tan diferentes, se sienten cómodos el uno junto al otro. Últimamente, Lily ha empezado a notar lo largas que tiene las pestañas, y lo bonita que es su sonrisa cuando no tiene un punto seductor. Y según dice, a él le encantan los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Es la primera persona que conoce a la que puede hablar de Voldemort, de la guerra y de lo que le preocupa que pueda pasar en esta, sin que la mire asustado o salga corriendo. A Lily le produce un cosquilleo en el estómago oír cómo se ríe con Sirius todas las tardes en la Sala Común, hablando de cosas de las que está segura, prefiere no enterarse; y él ama su olor a vainilla. Ir en tren, mojarse los pies en el lago y pasar tiempo con los amigos, también les gusta a ambos.

Lily llega a la puerta de Las Tres Escobas calada hasta los huesos, maldiciendo a Potter, a sí misma por haber aceptado a ir hasta allí, a los estudiantes que pasean por Hogsmeade por mirarla sin disimular su curiosidad y a Saturno, porque, según Clary (a la que le gusta mucho eso de la astrología), le crearía problemas del corazón esa semana.

De todas formas, tampoco tiene derecho a quejarse, después de todo, fue ella la que le insistió a Potter en quedar directamente en Las Tres Escobas, y no en la Sala Común, como hace todo el mundo.

Mientras abre la puerta del edificio, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, se acuerda de que es una bruja y podría haber hecho algún hechizo para que toda esa agua no le hubiera caído encima. Vuelve a maldecirse, y suspira, porque está claro que ese no es su día.

* * *

><p><em>James la empuja contra la pared del callejón y le estira el jersey de punto, dañándolo irremediablemente, para colar su mano por él. Lily se tensa, y se separa de él un momento, con la respiración agitada y los labios hinchados.<em>

―_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―no se han separado demasiado, y a pesar de la oscuridad puede ver que sus ojos están oscurecidos de deseo, y como las comisuras de sus labios se alzan ligeramente._

―_¿A ti qué te parece? ―arrastra las palabras al hablar, y su tono es irónico._

_Ella le apoya las manos en el pecho para apartarlo y murmura:_

―_Estamos en medio de un callejón…_

_Y está lloviendo a cántaros, además. Ambos están completamente empapados, pero él la acalla con otro beso, y esta vez, Lily no es capaz de apartarlo._

* * *

><p>―Siento llegar tarde ―murmura, quitándose la chaqueta empapada y colocándola en el respaldo de la silla.<p>

―Si _yo_ fuera _tú_ ―no levanta la vista de la ventana mientras habla― te soltaría un buen discurso sobre la puntualidad… Pero como no lo soy, no pasa nada.

Ella bufa.

―Cállate ―y le tira la servilleta, hecha una bola, a la cara.

Él se ríe y la atrapa antes de que le dé.

―No hagas tonterías, van a pensar que eres una salvaje.

Lily bufa, se quita la bufanda (sí, lleva bufanda, porque a pesar de que es noviembre, hace frío, ¿vale?) y le responde con su tono habitual:

―Estando al lado de un animal ―lo señala con un gesto desdeñoso―, lo dudo.

James ríe (Lily tiene que admitir que le encanta el sonido de su risa), y ella se relaja un poco al descubrir que nada ha cambiado. Él sigue soltando sus ingeniosos (y molestos, aunque nadie a parte de ella opine lo mismo) comentarios y ella le responde con la misma moneda.

―Ahí no te puedo contradecir ―se encoje de hombros y llama a la camarera con la mirada. Es una de las cosas que lo sorprenden de él, es capaz de llamar la atención de alguien con sólo una mirada―. Pero deberías de ver a Sirius recién levantado, te replantearías lo que es ser un animal.

Lily se descubre riendo con él, y piensa (aunque nunca se lo confesaría a nadie) que James Potter no está tan mal.

* * *

><p><em>La cabeza no deja de darle vueltas mientras James la besa, con una pasión enfebrecida, y le acaricia el estómago con la mano. Lily suspira y se aferra con fuerza a sus hombros, acercándolo más.<em>

_La lluvia cae con fuerza sobre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos parece darse cuenta. Cuando Lily se aparta para respirar, James deja un camino de besos por su cuello, y ella hace un ruido que no reconoce con la garganta y busca de nuevo sus labios. Mientras algo extraño le hace cosquillas en el estómago y el corazón le late a mil por hora._

* * *

><p>Cuando salen del bar, se puede decir que la cita va viento en popa. No han dejado de hablar y de reírse, no ha habido esos incómodos silencios que suele haber en las primeras citas y ambos se lo están pasando realmente bien.<p>

Y entonces, como no puede ser de otra forma, James mete la pata.

Y la mete hasta el fondo.

Están hablando de la posible relación que surgiría entre Flitwick y Sproud si éste no mirara (según aseguraba James) con ojos de cordero a la gata de Filch. Entonces, unas chicas de su mismo curso doblan la esquina y se quedan mirándolos con los ojos de par en par.

―¿Evans y Potter?―chilla una, con la voz aguda y la mandíbula desencajada.

Empiezan a murmurar entre sí, y Lily se siente terriblemente incómoda, está a punto de darse la vuelta y largarse, cuando Potter le pasa una mano por la cintura, la atrae hacia sí con una sonrisa arrogante, y la besa.

Lily se queda paralizada, con los ojos muy abiertos, y sintiendo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Pero las chicas siguen chillando a su espalda, y Lily siente un ramalazo de rabia al darse cuenta que Potter sólo la ha besado por el público.

Sin pensarlo, alza la mano, cierra el puño y golpea.

Potter se separa con un grito de dolor, y se lleva la mano a la mandíbula. A Lily le duele la mano, pero no se arrepiente en absoluto, e incluso tiene ganas de sonreír.

Por desgracia, las ganas de llorar son mucho más fuertes.

Se da la vuelta y echa a andar con paso firme. Ignorando a Potter y a las chicas chillonas. La lluvia, tras haber salido del porche de Las Tres Escobas, dónde Potter la había besado, cae inmisericorde sobre ella, pero esta vez, Lily se acuerda de que puede hacer magia, y saca la varita dispuesta a hacer un hechizo cuando una mano la coge por la muñeca:

―¿Se puede por qué me has pegado? ―le espeta Potter, con el pelo chorreante cayéndole sobre los ojos.

―¿A ti qué te parece? ―gruñe, intentando soltarse―. ¡Me has besado, imbécil!

―¿Y? ―alza una ceja, y a pesar de su intento de mantenerse firme en su enfado, no puede evitar que las ideas se le dispersen como peces en un río al fijarse en cómo se le pega la ropa mojada al cuerpo―. Eso es lo que se hace en las citas, por si no lo sabías.

―Sí, eso se hace en las citas ―lo mira echando chispas por los ojos―: en un lugar íntimo y no para crear espectáculo.

Él aprieta más la muñeca por la que la sujeta.

―No lo he hecho para crear espectáculo.

Ella se ríe, irónica.

―¿Crees que no sé lo que haces en todas tus citas? ―sus ojos son dos dagas verdes que lo atraviesan, e imita (con bastante acierto) su voz―: "Tíos, a esa la besé en mitad de los jardines, ¡todos nos miraron!". Te gusta llamar la atención, Potter.

―Mira, a lo mejor hago eso en otras citas, pero esta es diferente.

―¡Claro! ―se libera de su agarre de un tirón―. ¡No soy una ingenua, Potter! ¡No sé cómo pude ni plantearme salir contigo!

Furiosa, se da media vuelta y se interna en la primera calle que encuentra, y que, para mejorar las cosas, no tiene salida.

―¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ―la ha seguido, por supuesto―. Eres diferente, Lily.

Ella ignora lo bien que suena su nombre en sus labios.

―¿Ah, sí? ―se vuelve hacia él, y se acerca unos pasos―. Pues mira, hace unos instantes no lo ha parecido. Es más, ¡nunca lo ha parecido! Admítelo, Potter, ahora que has conseguido lo que querías, sólo soy una más.

Mierda, está a punto de echarse a llorar.

Él niega con la cabeza vehementemente.

―¡No es verdad! ―parece casi desesperado y se acerca otro paso―. Eres importante.

―¡Déjame en paz, Potter! ¡No me compliques más la vida! ―está gritando, pero apenas es consciente de ello―. ¡Estoy harta!

―Pues mira, ¡yo también estoy harto! ―se acerca tanto a ella que apenas los separan unos centímetros, y Lily lo odia porque deja de respirar al tenerlo tan cerca, y su corazón se acelera sin permiso―. ¡Estoy harto de que siempre estemos discutiendo, de que no te guste nada de lo que hago y de que te cabrees por todo! ¡Pero sobre todo, estoy harto de no poder besarte cada vez que te veo!

Lily abre la boca para contestar, pero no se le ocurre nada. Maldita sea, está_ demasiado cerca_. Apenas se ve capaz de hilar dos ideas diferentes.

Y ahora ha empezado a besarla.

* * *

><p><em>James se aferra a sus caderas bajo el jersey y la hace alzar las piernas para que rodeen su cintura, utilizando la pared como punto de apoyo. Lily desliza las manos hasta su nuca y le acaricia el pelo mojado, que está increíblemente suave.<em>

_Lo siente tan cerca que ni siquiera sabe dónde acaba su cuerpo y sigue el suyo. Y, por los calzones de Merlín, están en medio de un callejón, cualquiera podría verlos, pero en ese momento no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sean sus labios sobre los suyos, su mano recorriendo su espalda._

_James le acaricia las piernas por encima de los vaqueros, y Lily jadea y aprieta los párpados con fuerza, mientras él le muerde el mentón._

_Unos alumnos de tercero pasan al lado de la calle riendo, cargados con bolsas de Zonko, y ambos parecen volver a la realidad._

_Lily deja resbalar las piernas hasta el suelo y se separa ligeramente de él. James pestañea un par de veces y mira a su alrededor._

―_Bueno ―comienza Lily; le arden las mejillas._

―_Está lloviendo mucho ―dice James inesperadamente, saca la varita y con un simple movimiento, la lluvia se detiene sobre ellos―. Deberíamos volver al castillo, y si quieres, puedo enseñarte un sitio íntimo dónde continuar "hablando" sobre lo que estamos hartos._

_Se pasa la mano por el pelo, y por primera vez desde que lo conoce, no hace que a Lily le dan ganas de pegarle._

―_Vale._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, pues ya está, misión cumplida ^^. He escrito esta historia en un momento (cosa extraña, pues suelo tardar siglos), y me ha gustado escribirla. Así que espero que os guste a vosotrasos también :). Tanto si lo ha hecho como si no, hacédmelo saber por un review, ¿vale?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Lils**_


End file.
